Harry Potter and The Flying Duck
by Endulger of the Endulged
Summary: It's Harry's fith year and this story isn't just one story it's mutiple stories just like the real book.
1. Family Reunion

A/N: ThIs Is ThE fIrSt FiC tHaT i HaVe WrItTeN iN a WhIlE, sO PleAsE dO   
n'T bE tOo HaRsH!! i'Ve BeEn ReAlY bUsY, sO jUsT rEaD aNd EnJoY!! dIs   
StOrY hApPeNs AfTeR tHe FoUrTh BoOk (HaRrY pOtTeR aNd ThE gObLeT oF   
fIrE)   
  
***   
Harry Potter and the Flying Duck   
***   
  
FAMILY REUNION   
  
Harry had come home to the Dursley's, his mother's sisters   
family, after one of the best years he had ever had, but it's not like   
any year without the Dursley's was a good year. The reason for this is   
because the Dursley's never treated Harry well, actually they never   
treated Harry like anything at all, he was usually ignored like he was   
a rock. He had already spent a week at the Dursley's and everything was   
fine because the Dursley's had given up on telling him that he wasn't   
allowed to do anything about magic. Uncle Vernon didn't give any   
reason but I think that it had to do about all the times something had   
gonewrong when it was about time for Harry to go to Hogworts. Harry's   
First Year-Hagrid the Gamekeeper and a teacher at Hogworts, a school   
that Harry went to that taught magic, put a tail on Dudly, Harry's   
piggy cousin. Harry's Second Year-the Weasley Twins, one of Harry's   
best friend's brothers came and broke into the Dursley's house and   
took Harry back to their house, the Burrow. Harry's Third Year-Harry   
blew up Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. And last year Harry's Fourth Year   
the Weasley's came to pick up Harry to go to a Quidditch Match, a game   
that's played on broomsticks, and the Weasley Twins made a candy that   
they purposely made Dudly eat that made his tounge grow really long.   
  
But this was no the reason, Harry would find out the reason   
in a few weeks.   
  
This new way of letting Harry do his magical stuff at home made   
Harry fell as though this was going to be the best holidays ever.   
  
Harry was alowed to send owl's and Hedwig, Harry's owl didn't   
need to be in it'd cage like it used to.   
  
A few weeks later the Dursley's phone kept on ringing and   
ringing,I mean it's not like it hadn't rang before but now the phone   
rang nearly every minuite. Also Uncle Vernon and Aunt Pertunia kept on   
ringing people, this was really puzzling to Harry because he wouldn't   
know why someone would even want to even be in a mile radius around the   
Dursley's yet alone want to actually talk to them.   
  
A week after this frantic ringing of the phone Harry found out   
the reason for this and the reason why they Dursley's weren't really   
interested if Harry doing magical things.   
  
It was during dinner of a few pieces of fruit, Dudley had been   
put on his diet again,Uncle Vernon made the announcement that made   
Harry splatter his fruit everywhere and make him change his mind about   
these holiday's being the best ever.   
  
"I have an announcement that this Saturday we are having a   
family gathering. The people that are attending are going to be from   
my side only." He paused to look at Harry sternly, with a look that   
told Harry we-didn't-want-any-people-that-are-even-remotely-like-you,   
then he continued. "I want everyone on their best behavior," and he   
gave Harry an even bigger stare, reminding harry of Aunt Marge.   
  
They finnished their dinner and Harry went upstairs to think   
about this world tragety that was going to happen in exactally FOUR   
days. It's as if he had enough of the Dursley's in the first place, but   
having a whole wad of them there, that ment trouble.   
  
For the rest of the week Harry decided to spend as much time as   
he could doing his homework, because he knew that as soon as the runion   
had started, he wouldn't be able to do anything that involved magic.   
  
He also decided to send an owl to Ron.   
  
Ron   
The Dursley's are prepairing my death!   
They are having a family reunion,   
it's not like I need anymore   
Dursley looking people in my life.   
Harry   
  
He fastened the letter onto the leg of Hedwig, Harry's owl, she   
gave him a nip on the ears and flew off. Harry lied down and decided   
that he needed as much as sleep as he could.   
  
The days coming up to the runion went fast, it's weird how if   
you are not looking forward to something the time goes fast Harry   
thought.   
  
A ring of the bell on Saturday 8pm sounded Harry's death bell.   
Five people steped into the light of the living room. They all looked   
simmilar to Uncle Vernon, short-necked and pompus, and the little boy   
that looked Harry and Dudley's age looked nearly the same as Dudley,   
fat, fat, fat, fat, very short, did I mention FAT??! and about the   
weight of a killer whale.   
  
Harry stared at these people, he couldn't believe that he was   
even remotely related to these people. Even though these aren't his   
blood relations. He stared as each time the door-bell rang more of   
Uncle Vernon's relation's came through the door. Then the biggest   
surprise happened an hour later-the door-bell rang and Harry though   
that this was more Dudley-Uncle Vernon looking people, but to his   
surprise the Dursley's that were at the door looked like Harry.   
  
Harry ran to his Uncle to ask who they were.   
  
"What do you want boy...can't you see that I'm busy," He was   
sitting the family at the new table that they bought expecially for   
this reunion.   
  
"Um...I have a question,"   
  
"Ok, ok, quickly ask the question and get out of my sight," He   
seemed pretty annoyed.   
  
"Who's that??" Harry pointed to his look a like.   
  
"Oh that boy that looks like u??...Well for coincidence his   
name is Harry,"   
  
"Really!!."   
  
"I wouldn't be too happy because he, like you, is an oddity...   
I guess that all oddity's are named the same and look the same as well."   
  
Harry decided that if Uncle Vernon thought that he and this   
other Harry were oddities then this Dursley might just be a possible   
friend. He went over to Harry, Harry was slumped over in the corner   
looking as if he could be somewhere else.   
  
"Hi," Harry P said.   
  
"Hey...you a Dursley? Because you certainy don't look like one"   
  
"No I'm a relative on Aunt Pertunia's side. Are you a Dursley?   
Because you don't look like one either."   
  
"Oh I dunno why I look differnt from all these other people,   
but i think that I'm glad for not being a look-a-like. As if I want to   
look like that!" He pointed to Dudley and screwed up his face.   
  
"That's exactally what I think, I just have to stay here   
because they're my only relatives since my parents died."   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, don't be I'm used to it now."   
  
Harry P and Harry D spent the whole night talking about the   
Dursley family and teasing Dudley, since now there were two of them it   
was easier the trick him and overpower him. Also because all the   
parents were talking and not paying attention.   
  
Sooner or later the reunion was over and Harry had to say   
good-bye to his new friend.   
  
"I'll see u later Harry, nice meeting u," Harry D went out the   
door.   
  
Harry felt a buzz in his heart and decided that he needed a   
rest. When he got to his room Hedwig had a letter in her mouth. It was   
from Ron.   
  
Harry   
I feel soooooooooo sorry for you,   
Anyway I sent an owl to Hermione   
telling her to meet us at Diagon   
Ally at Florence's ice-cream shop.   
Ron   
  
Harry grabbed his quill and wrote on the bottom.   
  
Ron   
Don't worry the reunion wasn't as   
bad as I thought it would be   
I'll explain when I meet you   
Harry   
  
Harry tied the note and watched Hedwig flyaway and lied down   
and in no time he fell asleep, with the thought that this year couldn't   
get any better.   
  
A/N: How was it?? I want anyone who reads this to review and be honest   
in telling me how it was. 


	2. Family Secret

A/N: I'm not going to bother u all with a long A/N and just start the fic!! ENJOY. P.S I don't know if the Dursley's have an attic, well just say that they do.  
  
***  
  
Harry Potter and the Flying Duck  
  
***  
  
FAMILY SECRET  
  
The next day when Harry woke up he felt a tingling sensation that made him think that there was something that he just had to find out. After a while Harry figured out that it must have something to do with Harry Dursley, it was just so weird there was just something about it, Harry decided that if the Dursley family had something to hide he'd find it.  
  
Harry decided to go down to breakfast first before going searching.  
  
Uncle Vernon grunted when Harry came down which most likely meant "hello Harry". After having breakfast of some toast with nothing on it Uncle Vernon gave an announcement that made Harry's day just that easier.  
  
"We are going out to go shopping for Dudley's next year's stuff." He paused then as if remembering something bad, "I'm not going to call anyone to take care of you. BUT you must not make a mess and if you do CLEAN IT UP!" He said sternly. Dudley chuckled, he always loved to see Harry in trouble.  
  
After they had left Harry chuckled, I don't think that they'll be able to get any new clothes for Dudley because his waist would equal about the size of XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXL.  
  
He went up to the Attic because Harry figured that, that was the most obvious place to start.  
  
He climbed up the dusty, untouched stairs into the attic, the dust made Harry keep on sneezing. Harry searched the Attic for a while and finally came to a box that he thought was most likely to contain the information that he needed.  
  
Harry opened the box with care as if not to break the contents, and to his amazement there was a family tree and what looked like some old beaten up letters. The family tree was the Dursley's and had been filled out on one side more than the other. There were the names Bob Dursley and William Dursley, Bob's side was filled until Vernon Dursley (Uncle Vernon) and the other side stopped at William, this was very puzzling. Harry decides to bring the box back to his room because he couldn't stand the dust.  
  
When he got back to his room Harry read the letters first.  
  
William,  
  
I think that it's time to stop this "thing" once and for all. We have talked about  
  
it for a while and I know that you still want to use the "thing" but I believe  
  
that it is causing a lot of damage and there is no use for it.  
  
Bob  
  
This letter didn't exactly make sense until he read the next letter.  
  
William,  
  
You have not replied me and I'm getting worried that you are covering up  
  
things about banning and not using magic in this family.  
  
Bob  
  
At the top of these letters were talons marks so Harry suspected that the letters were sent by owl. Harry tried to read the other letters but they were too worn out to read the words. He figured that these letters were the latest ones out of all of them.  
  
Harry pondered over these letters and then everything became clear. The Dursley's must be a very old wizarding family, but then two generations before Uncle Vernon, Bob Dursley decided to ban magic from the family. William, Bob's only brother, was probably very scared of him, so he pretended to obey him. William hid his family away from Bob so that he couldn't check them for the magic ability, which explains the gap in the family tree.  
  
There was only one way for Harry to find out if what he thought was the truth and that was to send an owl to Harry D. Harry went back up to the attic, placed the box in it's original position and went downstairs back to his room.  
  
He got out his parchment, ink and quill then started to write.  
  
Harry,  
  
We met at the Dursley family reunion. I came over some very interesting  
  
information about you great-grandfathers Bob and William and I was  
  
wondering whether you could tell me some facts about them.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter (yes, I'm the famous Harry Potter)  
  
He attached the letter to Hedwig and she flew away. Now Harry knew why Uncle Vernon hadn't told him off about doing magic because he knew that Harry D was coming and that there was a possibility that he was magic. He was probably thinking about it too much to care about Harry.  
  
A few days later Harry received the letter that he was waiting for.  
  
Harry Potter,  
  
I didn't know that you were "The Harry Potter" I just thought that you were just  
  
a plain old Harry. You said that you wanted to know more about the Dursley  
  
family. Well I'm William's Great-Grandson, he hid my Grandparents away from  
  
Bob and tested them for magic. None of my family has had any signs of magic  
  
until I was born.  
  
I'm guessing that you go to Hogworts, well I got to a very small wizarding  
  
school, Parchy School of wizarding and wizardry. I hope this has all the  
  
information that you wanted, if not then you can send me another owl.  
  
  
  
Harry  
  
Harry felt really strange, he would have never in his wildest dreams think that the Dursley's could be a wizarding family. It's probably because Uncle Vernon had always talked the biggest disliking in it.  
  
***  
  
A/N: How was it?? All comments and criticisms welcome (please make the criticisms constructive) 


End file.
